iHave A Secret Admirer?
by hardly-noticeable
Summary: A REALLY late Valentine's fic, sorta. Totally Seddie, cause Creddie sucks. No offense to Creddie shippers. Rated T for the word crap and possible kissing in future chapters. Not sure how many chapters yet but please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, I know it's late for a Valentine's story but I suddenly had this idea that definitely couldn't wait for next year. And besides, the date fits with the story. That'll make sense after you read, don't worry. I hope someone likes this first chapter. I plan to make this a chapter fic, so no comments asking about that, please.**

**Standard disclaimers apply, sadly. I'd love to own iCarly. Freddie and Sam would spend every episode making out if I did though. LOL. ENJOY!**

Sam was amazed when Carly pulled a large gift bag from a cabinet in the kitchen and began to clean out the Valentine's candy that had gone bad over the period of nearly four months. It was full, the bag, and Carly said she had eaten half of it. Freddie didn't seem all the surprised and Sam wondered how much of the gifts Carly had gotten for Valentine's day were from him. She felt a slight pang of hurt along with her amazement, since she had gotten three Valentine's gifts in total. One from Carly, one from Mrs. Benson (she gave everyone she knew a small red or pink teddy bear holding a bag of heart shaped candies), and one from that dork, Ruben.

"It's not that amazing, Sam. I bet you got a mountain of gifts," Carly said with a smile. When Sam shook her head and told her the real number, Carly looked like she might actually cry for her. "Aw. I'm sorry." Then she paused and asked, "Is that including mine, Freddie's, and Mrs. Benson's gifts?"

"Yes, no, yes. I didn't get one from Freddie this year. I got one from Gibby's little freak-o friend Ruben."

Freddie received a slap to the shoulder from Carly for not getting Sam anything. In his defense, he said, "I didn't get her anything 'cause every time I do, she smashes it with a hammer! Of course, if I'd known she wasn't getting anything…"

Sam rolled her eyes as he trailed off. "Whatever. Doesn't mean chizz to me either way. I mean, Valentine's day is such a corny holiday. It's just some lunatic holiday some freak-a-zoid came up with so girls and boys could act like idiots and get their hearts broken when the person they like turns out not to like them back. Or be all mushy with all that crap they do on that stupid day."

"For once, I agree with Sam. I mean, take the whole "be mine" stuff. That's so stupid." Sam bobbed her head energetically in agreement with Freddie and Carly looked at them like they were crazy people she had never seen before.

"You two are such cynics! Valentine's day is about love and romance and knowing what it's like to have someone love you enough to profess it in front of everyone." Sam and Freddie exchanged a look while Carly smiled dreamily then suddenly burst out laughing. Carly gave them both disapproving looks but they just kept laughing ridiculously, leaning on each other or the counters for support as they clutched their ribs. "Shut up already! You guys suck!"

"Sorry," they managed to gasp out in between chuckles. Carly sighed and went back to her task. Sam stole candy she deemed fit to eat while sitting on the counter next to her while Freddie sat at the table with his laptop. As he read the comments on the iCarly site like he did every week, he couldn't help but think about Sam expression when she saw how many gifts Carly had been given. Carly hadn't seen it, Sam had been too quick about hiding it, but he had. He had and it had broken his heart. If he had none how neglected Sam was on the ridiculous but love-filled holiday, he would have used all his savings to buy her more presents than Carly had received. Sam didn't know how wonderful she was because she was constantly comparing herself to Carly but if he had known, he would have let her know. Suddenly, he had an idea. Valentine's week in May. He grinned then shut his laptop out of nowhere and ran out.

Carly and Sam looked at each other curiously then Spencer came in, walked over to the fridge, and said, "Blueberries," loudly and they turned their confusion to him. He just grinned and extracted a carton of strawberries from the fridge as if everything was completely normal. This, as we all know, is never the case for the iCarly crew.

CRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZY

Sam woke up the next day as the doorbell of her house rang. Carly stirred from where she was on the bed next to her but Sam slid out of bed and went to get the door before Carly could. What she found was a little weird. She looked around but found no one anywhere near. She picked up the red gift bag covered with pink and purple hearts and carried it inside. Carly came into the living room as Sam was sitting down on the couch to open the gift. She extracted a card first and read it aloud for Carly's benefit and to reassure herself it was all real.

"_My dearest Sam, I'm sorry for the delay. Due to circumstances out of my control, I was unable to give you all the treasures you deserved the week before Valentine's Day as I originally planned. I decided not to wait for your next birthday, Christmas, or the next Valentine's Day because it was recently called to my attention by our mutual friend, Freddie Benson, that you may have felt left out on Valentine's Day. I apologize for not making more of an effort to get your presents to you. I fully intend to make up for this and show you just how loved you really are. For the next two weeks, you will receive a present daily. Do not worry because your presents will not always be left at your house. I have asked Freddie to inform me when you stay at Carly's house. Please, do not ask Freddie to tell you my identity. He doesn't actually know it. I contacted him over the internet and all he has is my phone number and email address. He is allowed to tell you my email address, if you wish to talk to me. If not, that's fine. My only intentions in giving you these presents is to show you how wonderful you are, how beautiful you are, and how loved you are. Thank you for accepting this gift. Forever yours, Anonymous._"

The word Anonymous was the only thing handwritten and it was in a sort of boyish cursive writing she had never seen before. The rest of the letter was typed and the ink was brown, not black. She wondered if that was because brown was her favorite color. Carly took the letter and reread it silently while Sam stared holes in the bag she had place carefully on the coffee table, trying to decide whether or not to open it. When Carly finished reading the card, she set it on the table and poked Sam urgently. "Well, go on. Let's see what's inside."

Sam slid forward to the edge of the couch and began to remove the rainbow of tissue paper carefully. Then she carefully lifted out the gift box inside. It was wrapped in blue paper with multicolored versions of the acronym LOL all over it. She rolled her eyes before removed the blue paper and opening the lid of the box. Inside was a small wooden music box. She opened it and it began to play the theme song from The Many Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh. Inside was a necklace with Tigger from Winnie the Pooh on it. She chuckled slightly as she held it up for Carly to see. Carly giggled and took it from her. Along with the necklace were several pins, all with Winnie the Pooh characters on them in varying colors with little character quotes underneath. A Rabbit pin that said "I have brains. The other's have fluff", a Piglet pin that said "Oh, dear, dear, dear", a Tigger pin that said "Bouncing, bouncing, bouncing", an Eeyore pin that said "Thanks for noticin' me" and a Pooh bear pin that said, "Oh, bother" at the bottom. Sam smiled at them.

"So, who other than me and Freddie knows that you like Winnie the Pooh and that your favorite is Tigger?" Carly asked.

"Read the note again. He said he's friends with Freddie. It seems our little dork has been spilling secrets." But Sam wasn't angry. This man, this secret admirer, seemed to love her and she really wanted to meet him. Even if Freddie hadn't told him, she probably would have told this guy anyway when she did meet him. "Where did this guy even find a music box to play the Winnie the Pooh theme song?"

She replaced the pins then closed the music box and looked at the image of the Winnie the Pooh sitting under a tree with his paw dripping with honey and jar of it tucked under another arm. Carly shrugged and carefully put the necklace on Sam's neck. "Who knows? Anyway, let's go back to bed. We'll try to figure out who sent it to you in the morning."

"All right." Sam stuffed the tissue paper into the bag and carried the bag and the music box to her room. She'd never admit it to anyone but herself but she loved that she had a secret admirer and she loved the gifts she had already gotten. She wondered what else she could expect from him.

CRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZY

Sam smiled when she found a rose taped to her locker with a note that had her admirer's email address typed on it the next day after lunch. Freddie grinned at her as he walked up and said, "I told him you wanted his address."

"Thanks, Benson. So, is he cute?" she asked as she took the note and rose off her locker and put the note in her pocket. She smelled the rose then held it for him to smell and he rolled his eyes.

"Well, considering I've never met him in person, it's a little difficult to say." He was surprised when she looked disappointed. "You liked this guy already, don't you?"

"He's sweet. And normally, sweet isn't my thing but this guy might just change that," she replied with a smirk.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "You're desperate. Been single too long." She smacked him and he cried out in surprise and pain. "Hey!"

"Later," she said before walking away after stowing the rose carefully in her locker. He smirked to himself before rubbing his cheek and saying, "Ow," sadly. Then he hurried to his next class, praying he wasn't going to be late.

**So, small first chapter, I know, but I managed to get everything I wanted for the first chapter into it and dragging it out would've been boring. Hope you liked! Please, favorite or comment or something along those lines! Thanks for reading! More chapters soon, I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam woke at five in the morning two days after her first gift arrived and raced down the stairs in Carly's apartment to the front door. In the days before, every gift had arrived at four am. She had received an outfit she had been wanting for nearly three weeks the day before and the day before that, Anonymous had given her a cooler filled with ribs, steak, bacon, and other meats. She was beyond excited to see what thoughtful and bizarre gift was left for her today. She opened it and found a blue crystal vase with a single red rose inside and a note tied around the stem. She lifted it and read the note. _My beautiful Sam, a single red rose symbolizes love and fidelity. But just in case it doesn't get my point across, turn around._

Confused but not one to disobey Anonymous, she turned around and gasped. The whole living room was filled with roses, some in vases, some not. Carly came down to yell at Sam for making so much noise on her way down but instead ended up gasping in surprise at what she found in her apartment. "Oh. My. God. Is this from him?"

"Yeah," Sam managed to breath. "Can you believe it? There's dozens here."

"Yo!" Spencer yelled as he jogged into the living room. "Whoa! What's with all the flowers?" Sam laughed and walked over to Carly. Carly laughed as Sam threw her arms around her and began to jump excitedly. "What's going on?"

"I am so freakin' loved!" Sam said, pulling away from Carly and spinning around with the vase still in her hand. Carly laughed at her and Spencer looked at them like they were crazy before shaking his head and going back to his room, shouting something about sleeping in the bathtub. Carly had just joined in to Sam's screaming, laughing, and dancing fit when Mrs. Benson knocked on the still open door.

"And just what is all this screaming? My Freddie needs his rest," she said sternly. She looked around the room and looked shocked at the amount of flowers. "Freddie, go back to bed. All these flowers will agitate your allergies."

"Mom, I don't have allergies. Go back to the apartment." Freddie stepped around his mom then pushed her gently back to his apartment. She went reluctantly. "So, this from "Anonymous"?"

"Yeah. He loves me," Sam said dreamily, dancing around some more after setting down the vase. Freddie rolled his eyes and chuckled at her, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his blue plaid sweatpants. Carly looked at him and asked, "Where's your shirt?"

"Carly, I sleep naked. You're lucky I managed to put my sweatpants on," he said as he self-consciously folded his arms across his bare chest.

Carly thought for a moment then shuddered. "Ew. Freddie, I really didn't need to know that you sleep naked. It's not a pleasant picture." Freddie chuckled and rolled his eyes. "And don't cross your arms."

"Why?"

"Cause your hot and I was trying to ogle you. I can't do that if you're covering up." He laughed and hooked his thumbs on his waistband again. She smiled and ran her fingers over his flat abdomen. He squirmed. "Ticklish."

"Yeah. Is she ever going to stop dancing around like that?" he asked, staring at Sam. Carly just shook her head no. "Cool. See ya at school."

INSANITYINSANITYINSANITYINSANTYINSANITYINSANITYINSTANITYINSANITYINSANITYINSANITYINSANITY

Freddie looked down at his phone as his email alert chimed. It was Sam, emailing him as her secret admirer. He hurried to a supply closet and locked the door before sitting down and pulling his laptop from his phone. She wanted to chat and considering there wasn't some random smiley face replacing all the o's, p's, and any other letter with some type of circle in it, she wasn't very happy.

_Hey. What's wrong? _he typed into the IM box.

_I have detention. Again. I was suppose to go with Carly to Build-A-Bra but that's crap now, _she replied after a moment.

He sent her a sad face and said, _I'm sorry, beautiful. I wish I could help._

_Thanks. Would you help me break out of detention later?_ She was probably joking but his reply was completely serious.

_Sure. Just tell me what to do, gorgeous. I am your loyal servant._

_I am so in love with you,_ she replied after a moment. _You've got to be a dream, dude._

_That's funny. That's exactly what I think every time I see you. That you must be a dream. I don't honestly think you're a dude. Ever. Too beautiful to be a dude._ He grinned, hoping this would bring a smile to her face. They talked for ten more minutes before he snuck in his class through the door while everyone was facing the board and the teacher, who had her back to the door. Not even Carly noticed when he slid into his seat. Sam joined them two minutes later and he noticed a grin on her face she couldn't seem to get rid of. She lifted the lid of her desk to extract her textbook as instructed and the smile got even bigger. She'd found her daily gift. Today, he had decided to give her three tickets to the upcoming Soaking Badgers concert. The Soaking Badgers were her favorite band and she was dying to go to the concert. The note had originally said, "My mad but amazing girl, I hope you enjoy the concert. Please tell me if you do. Maybe we'll even see each other there," but when he was done talking to her on the computer, he added, "P.S. I also hope this brightens your day, if only a little bit. I hate to see that beautiful face sad. I'd much rather see your amazing smile every moment of every day."

Sam giggled and Carly reached over inconspicuously to take the note and read it. Sam pocketed the tickets and looked around, obviously wondering which boy might be her secret admirer. Carly giggled quietly and handed the note to Freddie for him to read. He read it quickly, handed it back to Sam, leaned over, and whispered, "So, we know one thing. He's blind as a bat."

Sam and Carly both smacked his arm angrily. He just smirked. He loved having such a big secret, especially one that let him tell Sam how he truly felt without actually telling her and let him bring a smile to her face at the same time.

INSANITYINSANITYINSANITYINSANITYINSANITYINSANITYINSANITYINSANITYINSANITYINSANITYINSANITY

Sam screamed along with Carly and Freddie in the crowd of the Soaking Badgers concert. Freddie leaned over and whispered, "I'm gonna go get a drink. My throats killing me. Want anything?"

"Food, duh," she said with a laugh. He grinned and nodded before asking Carly the same thing. She asked for a soda and he made his way through the screaming and moving crowd towards the doors so he could go get them their food and drinks. Once safely outside the concert hall, he pulled out his phone and emailed Sam.

Sam pulled out her buzzing phone from the back pocket of her brand new jeans and grinned when she saw the email. She grabbed Carly's arm and said, "Carls, it's him. _You look amazing in that outfit._ _Enjoying the concert?_ He's here," loudly so Carly could hear her over the crowd.

"Where?" Carly replied. They looked around but didn't see anyone even glancing their way. And the only phones out were ones aimed at the stage.

Sam replied quickly. _Come over here. I wanna meet you._

It took only moments for his reply to arrive. _Not yet. After I've finished spoiling you, we'll meet. I promise._

She sighed and started to reply but Freddie came back just then, holding out her and Carly's sodas as well as a bag of cotton candy. She couldn't reply while holding the items so she tucked her phone in her back pocket and resumed her screaming.

Freddie hadn't been exaggerating. Sam was wearing the outfit she had received from "Anonymous" and it looked fantastic on her. The shirt was blue with red and green stars all over it and the jacket was denim with on large red, green, and blue star on the back. She was wearing regular jeans with the matching shirt and jacket. The whole outfit looked perfect on her. She was also wearing her Tigger necklace.

As the concert drew to an end and they made their way towards the doors with everyone else, Sam received another message from her secret admirer. _I don't like the way Freddie's holding your hand._

She laughed softly to herself and looked around in search of Anonymous but she didn't see anyone that went to Bridgeway with them. _Relax. We're just trying to keep from being separated. I'm holding Carly's hand too._

She didn't get another message from him until they were in the back of Mrs. Benson's car headed towards Carly's building. _Where are you staying tonight, beautiful?_

_Carly's. I'm going to stay up outside the door and watch for you._ She was joking. She would never be able to stay up all night, even for him.

_No. Get your rest, darling. I promise, it won't be long before we meet. I was hoping we could meet at the dance next week. If you don't already have a date, that is. I bet you got dozens of offers._ Freddie stared out his window as he inconspicuously typed on his phone and hid his smile from his mother. Carly was reading over Sam's shoulder, he noticed, but Sam didn't seem to want to show her what Anonymous was saying. The girls were in the back, thankfully, so hiding his phone was easier, since he was in the front seat.

"Fredward, don't slouch like that," Mrs. Benson said firmly. He shook his head and told her that he was tired. Didn't want to sit up. She accepted this and Sam called him a wimp for being tired already.

"Shut up, Sam." She smirked at him before typing her reply.

_Nope. Not one. The dance sounds good though. We'll see, okay? I can't be certain I'll be okay waiting until then._

_We'll see then._ Freddie put his phone away and leaned his head against his door. Sam sighed and leaned her head back against her seat. Carly leaned over and whispered to Sam, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just a little confused," Sam replied quietly.

Freddie frowned. He didn't understand why she was confused or upset. Her secret admirer was perfect. Was he doing something wrong? With this thought in his head, he went straight to the fire escape when they got home. He sat in his folding chair and tried to figure out what he was doing wrong.

"I thought you were tired," Sam said as she climbed over the windowsill and sat down on the stairs. "What're you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied, getting up and moving to sit next to her on the stairs. She sighed and leaned back against the stair behind her. "What's up? I thought you were so happy, thanks to "Anonymous". Now you're all depressed. Why?"

"He's too good to be true. I mean, he pulled the fire alarm today to get me out of detention, calls by beautiful, thinks I'm wonderful, and actually seemed to believe all the things he says about me are true. He's either insane or impossibly perfect. Maybe a bit of both. I'm falling in love with this guy, Fred-dodo. What if he turns out to be nothing but a cruel prank?" Sam confessed after a moment of silent thought. She was probably debating whether or not she should tell him during the moment of silent.

He put his arm around her shoulders and she tried to resist but he forced her to him in a somewhat comforting embrace. "Sam, he is not a cruel prank. I've talked to him. I've _met_ him. And every second I've spent with him, he spends gushing about you. He's delusional. Either that or a serious masochist. He loves you. Thinks that even your violent tendencies are adorable. He loves everything about you, Sam. I don't think you could scare him away even if you had a shotgun pointed at his head."

"Freddie-o, I thought you'd have learned by now to never underestimate me," she joked, already feeling better. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "Thanks, dork."

"No problem, Puckett," he replied, smiling since she couldn't see. She was in love with him. Sort of, at least. It was amazing. He had Sam Puckett's love, even though she didn't really know it was him. Maybe when she did, she'd love him as Freddie Benson and not as Anonymous. It was the first time he really had hope since he realized he loved her.

"Hey, if you've seen him, how come you haven't told me what he looks like?" Sam said suddenly, pulling away from him and glaring fiercely into his eyes.

"Uh," he said nervously, backing away slightly. She looked really mad all the sudden. "Well, he, uh, asked me not to. He wants to, um, surprise you."

She sighed and muttered, "This sucks. I want to meet him _now_."

"Yeah, well, you'll just have to suck it up," Freddie teased before leaping over the windowsill and making a dash for his apartment. She was hot on his heels but he shut and locked the door before she could grab him.

"Fine, Benson," she yelled. "Hide all you want. I'll get you later." Then she went into Carly's apartment for her nightly ham fix.

**And so ends this chapter. More coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam smiled when she saw the note taped to her locker. She removed it and began to read. It wasn't his normal romantic note. It was a simple instruction. It said to simply ask Freddie to open the spare locker near hers and Carly's. She quickly went to get him and dragged him over by his ear. Rumbled and angry but still compliant, Freddie opened the locker and stepped out of the way. Sam pulled out the gift box and smiled excitedly. Carly and Freddie both gestured for her to open it but she shook her head. She wanted to wait until she was at Carly's place so nothing could happen to it. They all walked home together and Sam quickly sat at the couch to open the gift. Inside was a beautiful black mask, a small mug filled with small blue roses, and a note. She lifted the note out and smiled as she read it. Carly leaned over the couch and read it aloud so Spencer and Freddie could hear. "_For the dance, because I heard you got stuck with some horrible pink thing covered in glitter you didn't want at all. Glitter could damage those amazing blue eyes and I don't think we should take that chance, do you? The roses are because I started thinking about your eyes. Blue and beautiful, just like the roses. I love you forever, Anonymous. P.S. You looked adorable last night on iCarly._ Aw! He is so sweet."

"Yeah," Sam said with a smile. She extracted the mug containing the roses and went to fill it up. Carly laughed at what was written on the brown mug in bright orange letters. "Ham to live. Live to Ham."

"That's cute," Carly giggled.

Sam laughed as well and grinned. "I like it. That mask is perfect too. So, Benson, been talking to him about me again?"

"Yeah. It's all he will talk about," Freddie replied as he moved the box to the counter away from Spencer's sculpting project. "He wanted to know how your shopping for the dance was going. Wanted to know if you looked good in your dress. I told him you didn't, by the way, and mentioned the mask. I was kind of making fun of you. He snapped at me."

Sam grinned at him and said, "Oh, I am liking him more and more by the _second_."

Freddie rolled his eyes and moved to get a juice from the fridge. "Hey, uh, Freddie? Can I talk to you upstairs?" Carly asked nervously. Freddie nodded and followed her upstairs to her bedroom. She shut and locked the door then dragged him into her walk-in closet. She shut that door too before rounding on him. "Why're you doing this?"

"Doing what?" he hissed back. "Why're we whispering?"

"Incase Sam tries to listen in. Freddie, why are you doing this secret admirer crap? Sam loves this guy. Do you know how heartbroken she's going to be when she finds out it's you playing a prank?" she whispered angrily before smacking his arm to show just how angry she was.

"How'd you figure it out?" he asked as he stared at his bottle of juice nervously.

"The note today. The post script. You got sloppy when you handwrote it," she replied hissed at him. He could have kicked himself for such a mistake. How could he forget to be more careful with his cursive? Panic began to fill him and he started to worry Sam recognized his handwriting as well. "Don't worry. Sam's never seen you write in cursive before, Freddie. But, unfortunately for you, I have."

"Look, Carly, this isn't a prank. I mean _everything_ I put in those letters and emails," he confessed genuinely. Carly's eyes went wide. "I love Sam. I have for awhile. I don't expect a relationship and she'll probably laugh in my face when she finds out it's me but at least she'll know how loved she is."

Carly threw her arms around her, ignoring it when the juice in his hand spilt on her shirt slightly. "Oh, Freddie, this is great! I wanna help!"

"No!" Freddie cried a bit too enthusiastically. Carly pulled back and folded her arms angrily. "Carly, can you really keep this a secret from Sam? I need this to be a secret. I've got it under control, all right? You just…Worry about getting a date to the dance."

"Will do," she agreed sadly. He patted her shoulder then left the room. He was just sitting down on the couch when his phone chimed to indicate he had an email. Sam had left to get bacon and she was asking him to help her decide between two types. He told her to do eenie meenie and logged into his email. He asked her, as Anonymous, what she was up to and she said she was shopping for bacon. She also said that she loved the mask.

_Good. I hoped you would. How're you today?_ he asked her as Carly sat down at the computer.

_Great. But I'd still like to meet you before the dance. Have you thought of it at all?_ she replied.

He paused to think before replying, _Actually, yeah. Today's Thursday, right? How about we meet at The Playpen on Saturday night? What time's good for you?_

_Any time's good. Just tell me when. I can't wait to meet you! _By the end of their conversation, they had plans to meet Saturday night at eight pm. Freddie put away his phone and headed to his apartment with a sigh. He really hoped she wouldn't laugh in his face when she saw it was him. She probably would.

SEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIE

Freddie entered the Playpen, the local teen club that he had taken Melanie to for their date, and looked around until he spotted Sam. She was wearing a blue and black plaid skirt, a black halter-top, fishnet stockings and gloves, and black boots. She even had make up on and a blue headband. She looked gorgeous. And really nervous. She kept glancing up and looking around for her date while fidgeting with her little purse. He bought them drinks and moved over to the table. "Mind if I sit?"

"Sure," she said with a sigh. "But the minute he gets here, you get lost." He nodded and handed her a cup. She drank it and looked around again. "Where is he?"

Freddie shrugged and pulled out his phone under the table. He sent her a message and she beamed when she saw it. "What?"

"He thinks I look gorgeous." He watched her look for Anonymous once more as he texted her again. She lifted it and read, _I'm really nervous, Sam. Maybe we should wait._

_Please, please, no!_ she replied.

_All right. Just give me a minute to calm down. I've never been so nervous before._ She nodded and Freddie sighed. "So, how's he doing?"

"He's here. Nervous too." She smiled and played with her Tigger necklace happily. "I can't wait to meet him. I hope he's everything I've imagined."

"And if he isn't?" he asked as he sipped his drink.

"I don't know. I'd probably still love him." She looked around but didn't see anyone who looked particularly uncomfortable.

"Yeah? What if he's a dork?" She ignored him. "Oh, come on, Sam. What if you end up with some dorky geek you've never even noticed before? Someone you'd never even consider dating? How would you react?"

"You know something," she accused. He ignored this and pinched her hand so she'd know he wanted an answer. "Yes. Honest to God, yes. If he's as wonderful in person as he is in his emails and letters, I'll love him even if he's butt ugly and insane."

"Well, he's not butt ugly, if that helps, but he's not as hot as you're used to. And he's pretty sane. But he's kind of a geek. He's in the AV club." She leaned in and gestured for him to go on. "He has brown hair and eyes, I've spared against him in fencing and he's not ad at it, he's an A student, has a peanut butter addiction, and he's kind of goofy."

"He sounds great. What else?" she asked excitedly. As Freddie told her about himself without actually mentioning it was him, he placed his hand over hers. She was so interested on what he was saying; she didn't even notice this action. She had a smile on her face the whole time and they talked for an hour. When he finished talking about himself after only twenty minutes, they began to talk about other things, trying to kill time until Anonymous made his appearance. Freddie walked Sam home at closing and she looked like she might cry when they reached Carly's door. He pulled her into his arms and held her while she struggled not to cry.

When her sadness faded, he eased her back and said, "Sam, there's something I have to tell you." She waited but he lost his nerve and instead said, "He can't dance worth crap."

She laughed slightly and he smiled. "Why didn't he talk to me?"

"Maybe he got scared. I mean, facing rejection can be a terrifying idea. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." She nodded and started to go inside but he stopped her and kissed her cheek gently. "Don't be upset, all right?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Freddie." She went inside as her face flushed from the little kiss. Once inside and half way up the stairs, her cell phone buzzed. It was from Anonymous and it read, _I'm sorry. Freddie just scolded me. I just…I couldn't do it. I saw you sitting there looking amazing and smiling at Freddie and for a moment, I thought you liked Freddie. P.S. he called me an idiot for thinking that. I'm sorry. I thought I didn't have a chance anymore. Please, give me another chance. Be my date to the dance._

She thought then smiled and said, _Definitely. But if you chicken out on me, I'll stop playing by your rules and pry your identity out of Freddie._

_Deal_, he replied with a little smiley face.

**To be continued…**

**Sorry it took so long to post. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

Freddie searched the rack of the costume shop with no real interest in finding his costume. Three days before the dance the committee changed the theme from a simple masquerade ball to a costumed masquerade ball. So he, Carly, and Sam were in the costume shop searching for costumes. In reality, he was only there to help Sam and Carly chose their costumes. He had already picked his in secret, since Sam would be meeting Anonymous at the dance and couldn't see the costume Anonymous would be wearing. Sam frowned as Carly forced her into another princess costume and made her show it off for Freddie. He bit his lip so he wouldn't say anything. She looked beautiful in his mind but he knew she probably looked ridiculous to everyone else in the extravagant blue gown. Carly sighed and reluctantly granted her permission to change out of it but ordered her not to leave the dressing room. She went in search of another outfit while Freddie sent Sam a message as Anonymous. _You look miserable._

_I am. You're here? I didn't see anyone young enough to be you here_, she replied. She peeked her head out and looked around for him before ducking back inside. Freddie pretended to be looking through the racks once more.

_I was passing the store. Saw you inside. I think Freddie's got something you'd like better._ She came out with the gown still on and took the costume Freddie held to her before going back inside to change. Freddie smiled. _I'm going to spy and see how you look._

_Good. You can tell me what you think. Carly gushes over everything and Freddie just shrugs so I'm not really sure how I really look in something_, she replied, smiling as she stripped off the princess costume and tossed it over the curtain to Freddie. He hung it up and smiled. She was so honest with him when he was pretending to be someone else. It was refreshing.

She stepped out wearing the black wedding gown, matching black veil, and grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, I like this," she said as she modeled it for Freddie, Carly, and –hopefully- Anonymous. The gown hugged her curves, had a purple sash with the ends frayed a bit around the waist, and was made to appear kind of ragged. It had off the shoulder sleeves that looked perfect on her. The veil was longer than her hair and hid her face slightly but she still looked amazing. "What do you think?"

Freddie just shrugged but Carly looked ready to burst into song, she was so happy. "It's perfect. How did I miss that?"

Sam went back in the changing room to change into her regular clothes and Carly went to search for the mask she still needed. Freddie unzipped his jacket to reveal the plain white, short sleeve shirt he had been hiding all day and stepped into the changing room. Before Sam looked up from looking at her phone, waiting for his text, he grabbed her shoulder and turned her so she was facing the curtain instead of the mirror. He could remain hidden this way but he put his hand over her eyes just in case. Then he wrapped his free arm around her waist and began to kiss her exposed shoulders tenderly. Making his voice deeper and huskier, he whispered, "You look lovely, Sammy. I love this costume."

"Anonymous?" she asked nervously.

"Of course. There's only so much I can take, sweetheart. I had to come talk to you." He sucked on her neck enthusiastically and she gasped in pleasure and in pain when he gave her a love bite that would later turn into a hickey. "You're a goddess."

"Oh, please," she breathed, placing her hands over his around her waist. "Tell me your name."

"How about an initial?" he asked as he kissed higher up her neck towards her cheek. She nodded her agreement and he thought about whether or not he should lie before giving her a half-truthful answer. "B."

"B? Ben? Barry? Barney? Burney? Baby? Brighton? Burk?" She rattled off names for another five minutes before he turned her head and kissed her lips to stop her. "Oh, God, you're a good kisser."

"Don't try to guess, gorgeous. Just let it be. You can wait a few more days. Then I'll tell you everything about me. Your skin…so soft. So sweet. You smell so good, Sam." She whimpered and put her hand on his head to hold his lips to her neck. "If you do decide to date me, I'll be the happiest man on earth. So long as you promise I'll be allowed to kiss you and touch you whenever I want."

"Whenever you want," she promise breathlessly. He slid his free hand over her stomach toward the V between her legs and she moved her hand to guide his but before he could touch her, Carly called to Sam through the curtain, telling her to hurry up already. Sam growled angrily but called, "Yeah, okay. Just…give me another twenty minutes. I'm having some trouble with the gown."

Freddie wanted to murder Carly but he just straightened with his hand still over her eyes then turned her around and gave her a long, chaste kiss before slipping out while she was still in a daze because of it. Carly gave him a weird look but he ignored her as he pulled on his jacket and went towards the checkout counter. He paid for Sam's costume, bribed the casher to lie about who paid for it, and sat down on a bench next to the door. Carly and Sam giggled about Anonymous' actions the whole way home and Freddie just followed along them and smiled to himself.

WHATCHAPTERAMION?WHATCHAPTERAMION?WHATCHAPTERAMION?WHATCHAPTERAMION?

Freddie came into the Shays apartment and smiled when he saw Carly adjusting the pink and white bunny ears on her head. She was wearing a pink, strapless leotard with a matching skirt that had a white cotton ball tail in the back. She also had white gloves on her hands with cuffs on them, brown pantyhose, a brown chocker with a white how on it, and white boots. She looked adorable. She laughed when Freddie told her this and turned to go into the kitchen. As she went, she shook her tail at him and he laughed. "Sam's ready!"

"All right! Show us!" Carly called back to Sam. Sam came down the stairs and Freddie smiled. Of course she didn't leave the costume as it was. She had shortened her dress so it was just above her knees except for a lot of material in the back she had made into a short trail that went down to her ankles, somehow puffed out the skirt, tied the sash so it made a bow in the back, put purple material over the straps and top of the dress, and had ditched the veil but kept the purple roses that was supposed to hold the veil on her head. She was wearing the mask, a pair of fishnet gloves and tights, and a pair of black boots with buckles on them. Freddie's jaw nearly dropped. She looked amazing. She jumped down the stairs and twirled. "Oh, my God! You look fantastic, Sam."

"Thanks. I feel fantastic." She licked her purple colored lips and grinned. "I just hope my beautiful B thinks I look fantastic too."

Freddie rolled his eyes then frowned and said, "Hey, how do you know he's beautiful? You've never seen him?"

"He has too good a voice to not be beautiful," she said happily. Freddie rolled his eyes at her. She had been a lot odder than usual since the costume store. "Where's your costume?"

"I got a rip in my pants and mom's fixing it. Gonna be a bit late, to say the least," he told her and Carly. They nodded and he picked up his backpack before returning to his apartment. He really hoped he could fool Sam once at the dance.

WHATCHAPTERAMION?WHATCHAPTERAMION?WHATCHAPTERAMION?WHATCHAPTERAMION?

Freddie waited until the dance was almost over to walk over to Sam. She had spent most of the night dancing with Carly, Gibby, or Wendy or lingering by the food table and no she was dancing with Carly again. He walked over and took her hand as the upbeat song turned into a slow ballad. "May I cut in?" he asked Carly in the same husky voice he had used in the costume shop. Carly nodded and gave Sam a thumbs up before going off to find a dance partner. "Hi."

Sam smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey, B," she greeted. They began to move together, finding the rhythm easily. She admired his ragged tuxedo and black mask with a smile. "You look very handsome, love. Take off the mask, please?"

"No, darling. The rule of the ball is no one takes off their masks until midnight. You know that," he told her firmly. She sighed but nodded her agreement. "Have I told you how beautiful you look?" He twirled her and she laughed. "How about how I can't stop thinking about Tuesday? The feel of your skin under my lips…God, Sam, you got me so worked up."

She was very grateful he was whispering so no one else would hear. "Oh, babe," she whispered back. "I can't begin to tell you how worked up you got me. All I wanted was to run after you and drag you back into that changing room."

"I can't believe how carried away I got. I shouldn't have even thought of touching you like that. We haven't even been on a proper date yet." She shrugged to indicate she didn't honestly care. He chuckled and rested his forehead against hers. "You're too good for me, Sam."

"Funny. I was thinking the exact opposite." She moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the music. He inhaled the wonderfully sweet scent of her hair while she breathed in his spicy cologne enthusiastically. "I want to be alone with you."

"C'mon." He led her out of the gym to the courtyard and they stood under a tree to talk. They eventually sat down and Sam rested her head on his shoulder.

As midnight grew closer, they rose and began to head inside. But Sam wasn't ready yet. She pulled him to her, kissed him deeply, and said, "I can't live without seeing your face. I need to know who you are, B. Please, please, take your mask off."

"I will," he replied in his disguised voice. He took a deep breath then quickly pulled away when she reached for his mask. He grabbed her wrists gently and shook his head. "Wait. I have to say something first, all right? I need you to know that everything I said to you, every compliment and word of love, was straight from the heart. I love you and I always will, even if you reject me. Just know I only did this to prove that to you."

She nodded and he released her wrists. She pulled off his mask and stumbled back in surprise. He reached out the steady her but she smacked his hands away. Then she stood there for what felt like years, silently staring at the familiar face. Freddie swallowed hard, waiting for her to say something, but the only thing she finally uttered was, "Freddie?"

"Hey," he replied in his normal voice. She felt tears well in her eyes and, his mask still grasped tightly in her fist, she shoved him. His back hit the tree and she ran. "Sam!"

Sam ran and ran until she reached her home. She threw herself on her bed and sobbed into her pillow despite how she hated to cry. It made her feel weak and Sam Puckett was not weak. But her love had turned out to be _Freddie_. There was no way in hell any of it was true. Her heart felt like it had been ripped out of her chest and beaten with a meat mallet. Even if she had wanted to stop crying, she really couldn't have.

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

Freddie didn't see Sam at all for a week. He went to school but Sam seemed to be an expert at avoiding him. Carly said that Sam wasn't talking to her either. If it wasn't for seeing each other in class, Freddie might have thought Sam wasn't even going to school. He emailed, he texted, he called, he even went and banged on her front door for an hour but her mother called the cops on him. He tried to catch up to her after class but she would always run into the girls' bathroom before he could catch her. He had Wendy go in and look for her one time but it seemed she had climbed out the window. She was impossible to catch and he was beginning to get very depressed. Carly was feeling exactly the same because of Sam avoiding her but Freddie couldn't bring himself to talk to her except to ask if she'd heard from Sam.

Finally, Carly managed to corner Sam in the locker room before gym. She convinced Sam to forgive her for not telling her about Freddie being Anonymous. Sam did and broke down right in front of her, sobbing and clutching her shoulders in the middle of the locker room. Sam just couldn't understand how Freddie could do this to her. How could he pull such a cruel prank? Carly and Sam ended up skipping gym and despite Carly's best efforts, Sam just wouldn't believe it wasn't a prank.

Freddie begged Carly to at least get Sam to read an email from him but Sam refused. She wanted nothing to do with him anymore. He spent most of his time on the fire escape after learning about this. He had never been so heartbroken. Everything had gotten so messed up and he had lost one of his best friends. She was never going to love him now and sadly, he was never going to fall out of love with her.

SADSADSADSADSADSADSADSADSADSADSADSADSADSADSADSADSADSADSADSADSADSADSADSADSAD

Sam was halfway turned around when Freddie spotted her. He leapt over the windowsill separating the fire escape from the inside of the apartment building and grabbed her hand before she could run off. She struggled but he held on, begging her loudly for her to stay and talk to him. He even hit his knees to beg. She continued to struggle but he refused to let go. He pleaded with her, "Please, Sam, just let me talk. You know I meant everything. I even told you before I let you take my mask off. I love you, Sam. You're my whole world, my everything. Don't just walk away. Give me a chance, please."

"No!" she screamed before smacking his shoulder angrily. "I don't believe you! You're lying!"

"I'm not!" he yelled back. Then he did the only thing he could think of to show her just how much he loved her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. When she went into shock from the kiss, he lifted her up and carried her out onto the fire escape. Then he broke the kiss and slammed the window. She immediately went from shocked to angry. He just grinned. "We're not leaving this fire escape until you are convinced of how much I love you."

He reached around her and removed her cell phone from her back pocket. He chucked it into a dumpster under them and tossed the keys he had stolen from Lewbert that unlocked the ladders and the window next to the dumpster. He put his own phone in his front pocket while she gapped at him. "When you're finally convinced, I'll call Spencer and ask him to let us back in."

"You idiot! It's supposed to rain in a couple hours!" she screamed before smacking his shoulder angrily.

"Then you had better stop doubting me," he replied with a confident smirk. She growled and sat down on the stairs. "Sam, why can't you believe me? I've told you over and over how much I love you. I sent you gifts and only asked that you be happy in return. I love you, Sam. All I want here is for you to acknowledge that and be my friend again. That's all I ever wanted. For you to just know. I'm not asking for a relationship. Just your friendship. It honestly wasn't a prank."

She looked down and nervously fidgeted with her jeans. "Really?"

Freddie knelt before her, picked up the hand still fidgeting with the denim object, and kissed it. "Really truly."

"The I suppose…I owe you an apology, dork wad," she said teasingly with a small smile gracing her lips. He grinned. "But I'm _not_ dating you, got it?"

"Yeah," he replied with a smile. "But we're still friends, right?" She nodded and he smiled before taking out his phone and calling Spencer. Still a little angry that he tossed her phone in a dumpster, she made him go get it before it started raining. Freddie happily went dumpster diving for it. He was just glad he had her back as her friend. It was all he really wanted, just for her to know he loved her and for her to still be his friend. After all, why did he deserve to have _anyone_, let alone someone he loved so much, love him back?

**Finished! This is **_**the**_** last chapter. Not what you expected out of a devoted fan girl like me, huh?**


	6. Improtant Author's Note! Must Read!

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! MUST READ! MUST READ!

Okay, so, I owe everyone an apology. I only wrote that chapter five was the last chapter to see how many "What? This can't be it!" comments I got. I will be posting the real last chapter, don't worry. Sorry for messing with you like that! Cookies for apologies to all the "What? This can't be it!" comments.

P.S. for those who are interested, I got seven. I'm so friggin' evil. Mwahaha!


	7. Chapter 7

Several weeks had already passed since Freddie and Sam finally made nice and came to the agreement of how they were nothing more than friends despite Freddie loving her when Freddie opened his eyes, still lying on his bed with his blankets incasing his lower half, to find Sam leaning over him. He reached up and stroked his love's cheek with one finger as his lips spread into a blissful smile. He reached up both his hands and held her face. She just stared at him. He leaned up and kissed her softly on the lips. She gasped and his eyes went wide when he realized he wasn't dreaming. She was really there and she still hated his guts, meaning he wasn't allowed to even _look_ at her lovingly. He rolled to the other side of the bed and jumped off to the other side of the room entirely before he began to gasp out desperate apologies. Somewhere between the words, "Oh, God, Sam, I am so, so sorry," and "Please, don't kill me," he managed to fuck up spectacularly and tell her he thought he was only dreaming.

"You dream about me?" she cut in as he continued to blubber out ridiculous apologies.

He froze and grimaced. "Well, Sam, I am in love with you. It's only natural that I dream about you." She seemed to pondered this and he took the moment of silence to ask, "Why are you here?"

"When…when you were Anonymous, you would get emails from me in the dead of night. I sent those emails because I needed something to take my mind off the nightmare I had just had. I don't have anything now," she told him nervously, turning away and examining a framed photo of her on his bedside table, the place of importance. He didn't have any other pictures on that table or the other one. It was just hers in a gorgeous blue frame with her name in elegant red block letters. It was lovely and probably the last thing he saw every night, a thought that actually pleased her.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when his hands were placed on her shoulders gently. He took the frame from her hands and set it back down in its place of honor. He rubbed her arms comfortingly and she leaned back against him. She was half-asleep on her feet with her head on his shoulder when he whispered a gentle command. "Tell me."

"My father leaving, screaming at me and Mom. Melanie, leaving, saying she hated me. Carly doing the same. You saying you hate me and were leaving to be with Carly. Saying I'm a bitch and you never want to see me again. Everyone leaving me. Hating me. And it's all my fault." Maybe she only told him this because she was already tired and he felt so safe, but it felt really good to finally tell someone.

Freddie turned Sam around to face him and gently kissed her forehead before looking her right in those beautiful blue eyes and saying, "Sam, I swear to God, I will never leave you. I will never call you a bitch, I'd die if I never say you again, and I will always love you, not Carly. Don't ever worry about that, okay? Carly would never hate you or leave you either. And who cares about what Melanie thinks or who cares about your father. He's a jackass. You amazing and any fool who leaves you is blind and stupid. I love you, all right? Always. And Carly would say the same thing. So would Spencer, in case you're wondering."

She smiled and nodded with her eyes half open. He lifted her into his arms and lied her on the then straightened the sheets and comforter and tucked her in. "So, I guess that answers the question of whether or not I can sleep here tonight."

He smiled and nodded before pulling the trundle bed from under his bed and starting to go to get a spare pillow and blanket from the closet but she grabbed his arm to stop him. Without a word, she moved to the other pillow on the bed, leaving him plenty of room. He lied down next to her after putting the trundle bed back under the bed. When he woke again two hours later to go to the bathroom, she was snuggling him tightly and he struggled on to wake her when he got up. She went right back to hugging him when he got back in bed.

Freddie made breakfast for them in the morning and Sam found herself examining his room thoughtfully. When he was injured from saving Carly, she had only come to visit once or twice. Seeing him lying there looking vulnerable and broken without her causing it made her heart twist in her chest. It was odd to feel that back then and she had hated it. She could handle him limping around on crutches but she couldn't handle him lying on that bed. She noticed the Carly poster was gone but it had been replaced by an iCarly poster with her, Freddie, and Carly all on it. The entire room was just so _him_ and yet so homey, she wanted to lie on the bed and never leave. He'd probably let her, she realized, if she asked. She also realized what that feeling meant. Her home was with Freddie. It always would be. And that could only mean one thing as well and that one thing terrified her.

LOVEYDOVEYLOVEYDOVEYLOVEYDOVEYLOVEYDOVEYLOVEYDOVEYLOVEYDOVEYLOVEYDOVEYLOVEY

Freddie noticed Sam was being really odd around him lately, at least around other people. She spent half the time ripping on him, like usual, but more so. She caused him much more physical pain and pulled out all the stops when it came to insulting him or putting him down. It all hurt a lot more than he was used to and he could barely stand it but he tried his hardest, even when he sat in his room nursing his wounds and checking himself for bruises. Because he loved her and she could tear him apart with her hands and words but that would never change. He just loved her too much.

And besides, when he had nursed his wounds in secret and gotten ready for bed, she would come to him. She had stopped asking after the first few night and had just started climbing onto the left side of his bed, the furthest from the door, to go to sleep. It was her side now and he really had no say in it. No matter how his mom locked the door, she got in and she lied on the bed with him like she belonged there. If he had asked her why, her answer would have been, "Because it's my bed too, Benson," and she would have poked him in the ribs just to emphasizes her point.

Freddie slept perfectly when she was holding him in her sleep but one night when she climbed into bed with him, he sighed and left the bed. He pulled out his trundle bed, his pillow, a spare blanket, and went to lie on that trundle bed. She crawled over to the edge and looked at him curiously. "Why are you sleeping down there?"

"Because you cuddle in your sleep," he answered bitterly. He then turned on his side to ignore her but she wasn't having that. She grabbed his shoulder and slammed him onto his back. He cried out in pain and she leapt off the bed. She knelt beside him and stripped him of his shirt. He grimaced as her eyes widened in surprise at seeing his bandaged and bruises chest.

"Did…Did I do this?" she asked fearfully. Reluctantly, he nodded. She began to actually cry, right there in front of him, and he quickly took her into his arms. She struggled until he released her. "I don't deserve to have you comfort me."

"Oh, come on, Sam. It's just a couple bruises and cuts. Nothing I can't handle. I'm just out of aspirin today. But Mom's getting more tomorrow, then you can snuggle me all you want," he assured her with a nervous little chuckle. She stood up and he followed her example. She started to leave but he bolted across the room and slammed the door shut as she was opening. "Don't leave. I'm sorry. Look, these are nothing. Stay. Please. I'll hold you. Please."

She burst into tears again and turned to hug him gently. "Oh, Freddie," she whimpered. He stroked her hair lovingly before lifting her and carrying her to his bed again. He lied her down and they shared her pillow and each other's warmth. "I'm the one who's sorry. I didn't realize how badly I was hurting you."

"No, no, Sam. I'm barely hurt. It's all just a couple bruises. I can handle it." She continued to silently cry and he brushed away the tears. "Please, don't cry. It's all my fault. _I'm_ sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry. I'll fix everything, I promise."

"You can't fix this, Benson!" she half-yelled, half-whispered. "It's _my_ fault. I'm the bitch. The horrible, horrible person who's been hurting you for weeks just because she can't handle feeling the way she does. I'm sorry and I promise to stop."

"No," he said, to her surprise. "Don't stop. Don't ever stop."

"Why not?" she asked in confusion. How could he ask her to never stop hurting him? To never stop hurting him despite his bruises and blood? Why would he ever ask that?

"Because when you're hurting me, you're touching me and I'll take all the pain gladly, so long as I get to feel your hands on my skin for just one instant. The wonderful instances when your wonderful hands touch my skin. God, I'd give anything and everything for those instances. I don't care about the pain." Sam's breathing had suddenly become ragged and her eyes were suddenly as wide as saucers. He sighed heavily and smiled. "I'm a masochist, I guess."

She chuckled slightly and his smile widened. "I'm still sorry. It's not the kind of touching you deserve. You deserve to be caressed and loved but I don't think I'm capable of that, Freddie. I want to be. I wanna be capable of loving you like you deserve. Of showing you my feelings. But I'm too scared. I'm scared you'll hurt me or I'll hurt you. Or I'll do something wrong and you'll stop loving me."

"I will never stop loving you, I've told you that. Sam, you're my world and more. Just tell me your feelings and all get rid of all your fears. I can help, sweetheart." His heart was racing, practically beating him half to death, and all because she mentioned having some sort of feelings. What if she wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her? That would be the most wonderful thing ever.

"I can't," she replied sadly.

"You can. Just tell me. Please, tell me," he pleaded frantically.

Nervously, she nodded yes and said, "I love you. I don't want to love you because if I love you and you hurt me, it won't be a little pain like Jonah or anyone else. It'll be the kind of pain that feels like my heart is being ripped from my chest and I don't think I could handle that pain."

"I will never hurt you," was his own reply before he devoured her lips with his own. Sam moaned in pleasure and he grinned at her when they finally broke for air. "Do you remember the changing room? Do you remember how wonderful that was? What about dancing at the masquerade? Or kissing outside under that tree? I remember how fantastic all that was. Do you?"

"Yes. It's what helped me realize that I loved Anonymous and that meant I love you too. Though more so. 'Cause it's you. It's Fredward Karl Benson, the iCarly tech geek I've been friends with for years but never thought I could actually love. I can't believe I love you but I can't imagine loving anyone else. How weird is that?" she asked with a small chuckle.

He dropped a kiss on her jaw and smiled with a shake of his head. "It's not weird at all. Do you think I wanted to be in love with the girl that continuously caused me both physical and emotional pain? Hell fucking no, I did not. But I love you nonetheless. Marry me one day?"

"Freddie, we're sixteen," she said despite the smile that seemed permanently tattooed on her face.

"I said one day," he pointed out before beginning to kiss her neck attentively. "Think about it, at least." She nodded and he grinned even more than before. After a while of indulging in the pleasure of having him kissing her, she shoved him away and he sighed in disappointment.

"No, Fred-dork. I'm tired. No more. I wanna go to sleep and that means you've gotta go to sleep too. Get the other pillow so we have more room," she ordered him firmly. He did as told and they fell asleep in each other's arms easily, both with smiles on their faces. They both knew everything was going to be all right now. They both had the love they deserved and all the time in the world to enjoy it. Life was pretty damn good.

**NOW I'm done. I hope everyone enjoyed it! **


End file.
